firststrikefandomcom-20200213-history
Game Day 2
Current situation: Darpa Sector Defense (Core Worlds) Primary Objective: Protect the strategic planet Ralltir from Rebel assault in all forms (Ralltir is the Wall Street of the Empire) Secondary Objective: Uncover rebel sympathizers and turn them over to Imperial Security Bureau (ImpSec) Operational Equipment: Imperial Sector Patrol Frigate, TIE/In and TIE/sa Squadron based out of Caernarvon Space Station Operational Personnel: 11 Crew, 10 Stormtroopers, 6 TIE Marines, 2 Officers Commanding Officer: Lieutenant Solomon Doone, acting Captain of the Patrol Ship Haymaker Location: Orbit, Planet Ralltir (Darpa Sector, Core Worlds) Threat Level: High, Rebel terrorist hit and run attacks have been common in the past weeks. Tactical Options - High Orbit Patrol, fleet intercepts unexpected or unauthorized vessels near the planets atmosphere with little risk of landing on the surface without engagement. - Solar System Patrol: Chance to catch ships fresh out of hyperspace for inspection, wrong location can leave open run for the planet surface Personal Log, Trooper Cort Noza Waking up in a Bacta tank back on Caernarvon was a welcome feeling, but some part of me felt that I died on the Imperial Star Destroyer Fearless. The last thing I remember was holding a hammer above the exposed nuclear warhead from a proton torpedo, praying that I did not see what Doone called an “Espionage Droid” zip around a corner. It was a desperate plan by Sgt Whitehill of the Fearless, who had already lost 25 solders to this extremely capable Droid. I was one of six Troopers who volunteered to blow themselves up if they saw a shadow… I mean a droid. Somehow, the plan worked and Corporal Blackus McManus made the ultimate sacrifice. The explosion took out 6 decks and likely the droid, and gave us the necessary time and freedom to make repairs to the Inertial Dampers. We needed to complete these repairs so that we would not be splattered against the inner hull when the Fearless came out of hyperspace. Thirty-seven thousand and fifty-five crewmen and women of the Imperial I-class Star Destroyer Fearless lost their lives in this unprovoked attack by the Rebels. The attack marks the highest death toll in a single attack by the anarchists, and it continues to trouble me. I felt a cold shiver when we jumped to hyperspace, and thousands of lives perished in the split second when the ship accelerated half the speed of light. Only those of us still in transports and fighters, ordered to combat land mere seconds before the jump survived due to independent inertial dampeners of our own ships. The bloody smears, humans jellified onto walls, a horrible testament to what the Rebel’s would call a victory and something I will think of each time I enter hyperspace. Since the attack, the Rebels have claimed responsibility, and credit Agent DuKane for this aid. DuKane also took responsibility for the beheading of Trooper Kal Orsen on Tatooine. Kal was a friend, and the first of the TIE Marines to die in the line of duty. Tatooine will not be a place I wish to return to anytime soon, nor will Trooper Min Talon, as under her Command we lost a lot of Imperial weaponry. A Sandworm attacked our camp and tried to eat our Assault Shuttle. We almost lost R5D4 after we recovered him from a Jawa Scavenger Transport. When the worm almost consumed the Shuttle, R5 fell out the back door and into the waiting stomach of the worm. A grenade was tossed after him, to save the ship and crew, and the miracle shooting of Trooper Jude Whow, blasted the grenade while mid throat, causing the worm to spit out the shuttle and R5 (who would have certainly been destroyed by the grenade). In our retreat, the Sand people dragged off our TIE Bomber for some reason while taking periodic sniper shots. When the Fearless arrived to investigate the disappearance of the Agamemnon, our former station… we would finally get off this dustbowl. Trooper Kenobi traveled to Bestine, and informed Governor Tour Aryon of the Rebel attack, and she summoned the Fearless to aide. When command got word that Gorbi-Wan and Zando Stormbringer were not yet recovered by the Fearless, in an unprecedented show of their importance, an unlimited supply of imperial resources was allocated to Lt Doone to recover the missing members of his squad. In the end, he respected the wishes of Aryon, and allowed her to recover the troops using her local teams, who ferried them directly to the Fearless. It seems clear that all of us are connected somehow, and have access to what could only be described as force powers. I used to think I was alone in these abilities, but now knowing that we may all be some sort of experiment, I fear that Kal may have had the best fortune of us all, I feel the pain and suffering that is in store for us. Current situation: Detached service Primary Objective: Survival, returning to the fleet, reporting the capture of the Nebulon B Frigate Agamemnon including Captain Matisun and all command staff except Major Voss and those present on the Planet side mission Secondary Objective (Former Primary Objective): Find the Smuggler Han Solo, uncover the Rebel plot involving a large shipment of stolen Imperial Weapons. Operational Equipment: Assault Shuttle, TIE Bomber Operational Personnel: 8 Stormtroopers, 6 TIE Marines, 2 Officers Missing In Action: R5D4, 2 TIE Fighters and 3 TIE Bombers providing Air Superiority Commanding Officer: 2nd Lieutenant Solomon Doone Location: 10 km NW of Mos Eisley Spaceport, Tatooine (Arkanis Sector, Outer Rim) Threat Level: High, Rebel and Fringe elements are active in this sector Tactical Options - Leave Mos Eisley, head to Bestine City, contact Imperial Governor Aryon for extraction and establish hyperspace communications with Command. - Arrange personnel transport back to the Ralltir system for reassignment by Moff Hoedack - Acquire hyperspace sleds/rings for the operational equipment and return to Ralltir - Search and Rescue (SAR) for missing TIE pilots - Continue to mission to uncover the Rebel plot Personal Log, Trooper Flint Torul I don’t quite exactly understand how we ended up on this dustbowl, but things have sure heated up for this squad since Major Voss assembled his Imperial Space Marine platoon. Even Zando Stormbringers’s first shakedown flight in a TIE fighter last week, ended up with the Agamemnon trying to blow him out of the sky, after a botched landing attempt. Shortly afterwards we were commissioned to conduct a routine search of two Freighters travelling through the Ralltir system. A flight of Y- Wing rebel starfighters jumped in on our approach, causing a battle to be initiated. One of the two freighters escaped almost immediately into hyperspace while the Corellian Corvette Achillies was targeted for boarding inspection, and was quickly ionized by the Agamemnon before it could jump. Two boarding crews were already enroute and became the primary targets of the Y-Wings fighters. The Marines on the Assault Shuttle were quickly disabled via extreme ion damage. It is my understanding, a rather useful droid, R5D4 was instrumental in getting the Assault Shuttle back on line such that the team could complete their boarding action. A Mon Calamari was taken prisoner, Captain Kale if I recall, as were most of the Rebel scum crew. Quick action by the Marine team prevented the destruction of the craft, recovered stolen Imperial Weaponry, as well as prevented the deletion of valuable hyperspace jump data logs. I can remember handling one Rebel prisoner who was certain he blasted a storm trooper center of mass, but all armor was restocked without any blaster damage, only minor frag grenade shrapnel. Strange. One of Doones’ marines was also cleared of fatally wounding a Rebel, however it was confirmed the weapon was set to stun. OPERATION FOX-HUNT: Now in possession of Rebel data and a hot trail to follow Command entrusted Captain Matisun to follow the hyperspace data and detailed gained through Interrogation of the Rebel scum. Alderaan System – The Achillies last hyperspace co-ordinates put them in the Alderaan system. As a rather boring group of intellectual nerf-herders, we did not expect to have any resistance, from an otherwise peaceful people. None-the-less, in a show of our imperial might the Marines were ordered to establish space lane superiority of the planet to get the attention of the Governing body. Things got heated when defense cannons were spotted surrounding the planet, especially so when the unknown Freighter that escaped immediately into hyperspace on last encounter with the Achillies, did so again, after blasting Zando and Doone’s TIE figher’s to ionized hell. After destroying all the space defense turrets, and some smuggler vessels (later reported to be smuggling “spice”) the Alderaan authorities confirmed that the Achillies did indeed conduct business at Aldera, meeting with Captain Lando Calrissian of the freighter Shadow Bird. The sector Moff defers to their authority under operation FOX-HUNT and the Marines are deployed via shuttle to capture this vessel which is currently in lockdown. Passing through the largely human population in the spaceport, a Wookie stands out from the crowd, but otherwise all are appropriately pacified by the marching stormtroopers through the area. Later, we would learn this was an associate of Calrissian, and the fuzzball would escape in the Shadow Bird with their mission accomplished, whatever it was. I was sent on a special mission by Voss to collect the video archive data from Aldera and destroy all back up files of the events that transpired in the launch bay after the destruction of a defense droid by the squad. I was also ordered to ensure that Amanda and Raithe proceed to the Hangar bay, and keep them in there until dismissed. When Amanda entered, she brought one of the Rebel children we had captured in our boarding operation of the Achillies. I also heard the depressurization alarms for the hangar bay go off, and the sound of a particularly powerful electrical discharge. After this meeting in the Hangar, the child did not exit the hangar bay with them, nor have I seem him since. Later that day I saw Gorbie-Wan looking pretty distressed walking down a corridor, but it’s not my place to address an officer. Shortly afterwards, Major Voss departed in a shuttle to report to command on the status of FOX-HUNT, and we proceeded to the Kuat Sector for resupply, before continuing on to Tatooine. After hearing about them for months, we were finally assigned a wing of TIE Bombers! With ImpSec reporting that a previous hyperspace jump of the Achilies placing it in the Arkanis sector, and knowing a favorite haunt for smugglers is Tatooine, Command authorized the Agamemnon to travel to the outer rim to continue the investigation. Arrival in the Tatooine space above Mos Eisley proved very interesting, a sophisticated sensor net of ghost images were active, effectively hiding all traffic in and out of the system. On landing, the Marines learn Han Solo is on the planet, a known associate of Calrissian, and known for making the Kessel run in under 10 parsecs (not likely in my opinion). Solo and could lead them to the smuggler and ultimately help them learn of the rebel plot. Arrival in this sector ultimately turns out to be a trap, and the Achillies is captured by a well choreographed rebel assault. Our air cover does not show up on our scans, and Doone ordered us to the hills while he assesses the situation. We are in it now. Category:GameDay